3-0
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Indonesia vs Belanda, 3-0. Malaysia mendadak galau. Salahkan Singapura dan kata-kata ambigunya./contains of Sho-ai MalayNesia and NetherNesia.


**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**3-0 (c) Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Semi-canon, contains of shonen-ai, dll.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**3-0**

**.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di tanah melayu. Ayam jago berkokok nyaring, tanda surya telah menampakan diri. Malaysia masih enggan bergeming. Kedua tangannya malah semakin erat bergulum dengan selimut—atau sebenarnya sarung—nya.

Kedua mata hitam pekat itu sebenarnya masih betah tertutup, kalau saja suara derap kaki seseorang tidak masuk ke telinganya.

'_Kreeettt ..._'

Perlahan pintu kamarnya itu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis di luar sana.

Malaysia terkejut, ia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur, hanya untuk benar-benar memastikan siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa permisi.

Kedua mata hitam pekat itu melebar, hanya untuk sekian detik lamanya, untuk kemudian kembali pada ukuran semula. "Oh, kamu," gumamnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, ia masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya tanpa meminta izin sama sekali, "Aku berkunjung," katanya.

Malaysia menghela napas, "Pastikan kamu tidak berbuat menyusahkan," Malaysia mengembungkan pipinya.

Gadis itu—Singapura—melirik wajah bangun tidur kakaknya itu, "Aku tidak seperti kamu," katanya. "Aku membuatkanmu sarapan."

Mendengar itu, Malaysia tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Eh? Beneran?"

Singapura mengangguk mantap, "Iya, aku ke mari untuk membangunkanmu," gadis itu menarik pelan tangan Malaysia. "Ayo sarapan," katanya.

Malaysia dan Singapura sampai di ruang makan sekian detik kemudian. Malaysia dengan cepat duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan sang adik. Oh, kurang Brunei saja, ini bisa jadi reuni keluarga kecil mereka 'kan?

Di sana sudah tehidang beberapa santapan. Malaysia dan Singapura berdoa bersama, untuk kemudian segera memulai sarapan.

Malaysia menyuap pelan makanannya. Ia tahu betul makan sembari bicara itu benar-benar tidak boleh, tapi perihal gadis di hadapannya ini lebih membuatnya penasaran.

"Oi," serunya.

Singapura melirik kakaknya, "Apa?" katanya.

"Kenapa ke sini? Tumben sekali," gumam Malaysia. Ia menyuap suapan berikutnya.

Singapura diam sebentar. "Aku kangen saat-saat begini," katanya, pelan.

Benar juga, semenjak berpisah dari Malaysia, Singapura sangat fokus atas kemajuan industri dan ekonomi negaranya. Ia sangat sibuk ini dan itu hingga hampir tidak pernah menemui kakaknya lagi.

Malaysia tersenyum singkat sembari mengunyah makanannya. _Gue emang ngangenin_, ucapnya dalam hati dengan pede selangit.

"Tapi selain itu," Singapura kembali bersuara. Malaysia menatapnya. "Aku mau bilang, aku khawatir sama Kakak Indon," katanya.

_Indonesia? Indonesia kenapa?_

Malaysia terkejut. Padahal dia tidak mendengar kabar apapun mengenai sang kakak tercinta. Tercinta? Iya, _tercinta_.

"Kakak Indon agak terpukul. Tapi anehnya kamu cuek begitu," ujar Singapura. "Setidaknya menelepon atau apapun lah," ujarnya. Singapura tahu betul kakak Malaysia-nya ini _tsundere_-nya akan keluar begitu menyangkut masalah Indonesia. Tapi, seharusnya perhatian sedikit tidak apa-apa lah.

"Jawab dong," gumam Singapura, "Jangan pasang wajah aneh begitu," Singapura mengembungkan pipinya. _Sudah aneh makin aneh_, katanya dalam hati. Sakratis.

"Eh? Soal itu ..." Malaysia bergumam. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Kupikir si Abang baik-baik aja," katanya.

Singapura menyuap makanannya. Sekian menit terdiam dan melanjutkan, "Benar juga sih," katanya, tidak terlalu jelas. "Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan bersangka. Tapi, Kakak Indonesia kalau sudah galau bisa hiperbolis akut. Mengurung diri di kamar sembari memutar lagu-lagu sedih—kamu tahu sendiri," katanya.

"Dan bikin status," tambah Malaysia. Singapura mengangguk mantap.

Malaysia diam sembari mengunyah makanannya. Ia bingung, Indonesia sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kalau dia sedang terpukul. Setidaknya curhat sedikit saja.

"Ditambah lagi," gumaman Singapura, membuyarkan lamunan Malaysia. "Ini semua menyangkut Netherlands," lanjutnya.

Malaysia terkejut, ia hampir tersedak.

"Neth—si om bule itu?" Malaysia berujar, nada bicaranya meninggi. Singapura hampir terkejut. "Apa lagi yang ia perbuat? Jadi tiga ratus lima puluh tahun tidak cukup, begitu?" serapahnya.

Singapura menghela napas. Ternyata benar, tidak hanya Indonesia. Malaysia pun ikut hiperbolis ketika menyangkut masalah Netherlands.

"Apa sih," gumam gadis itu. "Kakak tahu 'kan, kemarin itu Netherlands datang ke Indonesia."

"Untuk apa?" Malaysia menginterogasi sang adik. Sayangnya aura intimidasinya tidak mempan untuk Singapura.

"Masa tidak tahu?" balasnya, agak dingin. "Bermain, bermain ..." gumamnya.

"Bermain?" gumam Malaysia, pelan. Dia tidak mengerti maksud sang adik.

"Ya, kamu tahu," Singapura mengaduk pelan isi makanannya. "Dari awal kedatangannya saja Netherlands sudah memberikan sinyal bahaya. Dan ternyata, dia tidak main-main. Itu yang Kakak Indonesia ceritakan di telepon tadi malam."

Malasia terdiam. Tunggu—_ke mana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan ini?_

Singapura tidak menunggu jawaban. Ia melanjutkan, "Netherlands bermain dengan cukup keras, Kakak Indonesia hampir kewalahan."

Malaysia terpaku. Kedua matanya melebar dan pipinya merona merah.

"Katanya sih, sekalian melepas rindu. Tapi jadinya malah begitu," gumam Singapura datar, ia kembali menyuap makanannya.

_Melepas rindu?!_ Malaysia berteriak dalam hati.

"Kamu tahu kejadian ini?" Malaysia bertanya.

"Kemarin lho," balas Singapura. "Kemarin aku juga menyempatkan diri datang ke Indonesia selagi _permainannya_ berlangsung, tapi di sana benar-benar berisik. Aku panggil juga Kakak Indon pasti terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Aku jadi malas, akhirnya aku langsung pulang saja," balas Singapura acuh.

_Berisik? Seberisik apakah Indonesia?_ Malaysia mengatupkan mulutnya. Pipinya entah harus semerona apa lagi.

"Kalau ke sana, kok tidak mengajak aku sih?" gerutu Malaysia. _Biar kumutilasi om bule itu! _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kupikir kamu tahu soal kedatangan Netherlands ke Indonesia," balas Singapura. "Ternyata tidak," katanya.

Malaysia menghela napas.

"Kupikir kamu harus menjenguknya," ujar Singapura lagi. "Kudengar Kakak Indonesia sempat menangis kecil."

"Sekasar itukah _permainan_ si om bule?" balas Malaysia, prihatin.

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Singapura.

_Indonesia yang malang. Biar kublender kepala mesum itu!_ Malaysia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya," Singapura kembali bersuara. "Yang sepertinya paling bikin Kakak Indonesia sakit adalah, ia _dimasukin sampai tiga kali_."

_WHUUTT?_

Malaysia benar-benar tersedak.

_Apaan tuh?! Gue? Sekali aja belum pernah!_ Teriak Malaysia dalam hati, absurd.

"Terkejut sekali kakak," komentar Singapura. "Ini masalahnya Netherlands loh, harusnya udah nggak heran kalau tiga, 'kan? Lebih banyak dari itupun aku nggak kaget."

Malaysia mengangguk, kikuk.

Singapura meneguk air minumnya sampai habis. "Oke, semua yang ingin aku sampaikan ke kakak sudah terlaksana," gumamnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, kakak," katanya.

_Time is money_. Dasar wanita karir.

Malaysia bengong sebentar. Terbayang dalam benaknya sang kakak tercintanya. Di dalam sebuah kamar. Dengan om bule mesum. Dan ... _permainan_.

_ARRGGHHHH!_

Kalau begitu kejadiannya, tidak hiperbolis jika Indonesia sampai benar-benar galau, 'kan?

Malaysia segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berlari ke kamar tidur, mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sang kakak.

"Ayo diangkat! Ayo diangkat!" gumamnya, pelan.

Bunyi telepon diangkat, "Ha—"

"Indon! Kamu baik-baik saja? Nggak ada yang sakit kan? Kamu masih bisa jalan 'kan?" Malaysia menghujani Indonesia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd.

"Hah?" Indonesia tampaknya bengong di seberang sana. "Kenapa ini? Soal Netherlands kemarin, ya?"

Malaysia terkejut. Bayangan Indonesia yang tengah galau langsung luntur. Indonesia terdengar biasa saja, sehat sentosa.

Mendapati tanpa jawaban dari Malaysia, Indonesia menambahkan. "Aku nggak cedera kok, tenang saja," katanya. Ia tertawa kecil di seberang sana, "Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku? Langka sekali," katanya.

_Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku khawatir!_

"Sedikit khawatir saja kok," _tsundere_-nya Malaysia kambuh. "Kamu memangnya nggak merasa sakit hati?"

"Sakit hati—ya, tentu saja ada," Indonesia menjawab, nada suaranya merendah. "Tapi sudah nggak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu," entah kenapa Malaysia merasa terharu. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Indonesia tertawa kecil di seberang sana. "Apa Singapura yang menceritakan hal ini padamu?" tanyanya. "Mungkin dia sedikit berlebihan."

"Tidak juga," jawab Malaysia. "Dia juga khawatir padamu."

"Ya, sudah aku bilang aku sangat baik saat ini," balas Indonesia. "Aku hanya sedikit takut ..." katanya, nada suaranya kembali berubah pelan.

"Takut?" Malaysia bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut penonton kecewa melihat _permainanku_," ujar Indonesia di seberang sana.

_... Apa?_

_Penonton?_

_Kecewa?_

"HAH? Bagaimana bisa ada yang menonton?!" Malaysia hampir berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu, Malingsial?!" gerutu Indonesia. "Tentu saja ada! Kau pikir aku ini tidak layak ditonton? Biarpun _permainanku_ tidak bagus-bagus amat, tapi tetap saja ..."

"HAH?!" Malaysia hanya bisa berbegong ria.

_Apa maksudnya? Apa Indonesia menyebarkan video-nya di YouT*be?_

_Apa kakakku seagresif itu?_

"Hei, Malingsial, kenapa kau ini?" Indonesia kembali bersuara, di tengah fantasi gila Malaysia. "Jadi kau ingin menonton juga? Yah, padahal aku lebih senang kalau kau datang langsung dan menonton secara _live_," katanya.

"HAH?!"

Indonesia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia melanjutkan, "Karena aku baik hati, aku mau meminjamkan video rekamannya padamu. Ya, kalau kau benar-benar tertarik untuk menonton," tawar Indonesia.

"HAH?!"

_Indonesia, ada apa denganmu?! Apa saking frustasinya kau menjual video private itu ke halayak ramai?! _Malaysia berteriak dalam hati, edan.

"Ya, sayangnya aku ini nggak membanggakan," tambah Indonesia.

Malaysia diam.

"Pertahananku kurang bagus, jadi aku sampai kebobolan tiga kali," curhat Indonesia.

_Eh—tunggu_. Malaysia bengong, mencerna kata-kata Indonesia.

"Aku harus latihan lagi. Kami bahkan nggak bisa memasukan satu bola pun ke gawang lawan," katanya.

_Eh?_

"HAAAAHHHH?!"

"Idih! Apaan sih? Teriakanmu membutakan telingaku tahu!" gerutu Indonesia, eror.

"Ja-jadi ... kemarin itu ... permainan sepak bola?" tanya Malaysia.

Indonesia bengong sebentar. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir apa lagi?"

Malaysia terdiam, ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Pipinya merona teramat merah.

Memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hayoo hayoo~ ada yang menonton pertandingan Indonesia vs Belanda kemarin?

Oke, otak gila saya malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh begini. Harap dimaklumi, hhheehhee *PLAK!*

Agak kecewa juga, akhirnya 3-0. Benar-benar tanpa balas. Tapi nggak apa-apa, mungkin Abang Nether mainnya pake nafsu(lagi-lagi kata-kata ambigu).

Yaaakkk~ akhirnya UKK saya selesai^^ bentar lagi kelas dua, ayey! Udah dibagi jurusan nih pelajaran jadi sedikit~ *PLAK!* (ini malah curhat)

Oke, sekian curhat gejenya~

Kritik dan sarannya mohon dimasukan ke kotak review~

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


End file.
